everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercutio Soulmates AU
The Mercutio Soulmates AU is an alternate universe in which characters dream about their soulmates on full moon nights. It is named after the Shakespearean character Mercutio, who conducts and infamous conversation on the topic of dreams in [http://www.shakespeare-online.com/plays/romeo_1_4.html Romeo and Juliet, Act I Scene 4]. This universe fits into the soulmates trope found frequently in fanfiction. Originally written as a Fire Emblem AU in this fic by Alpha, it has since been adapted for the EAH universe. It is not necessary (or even recommended) to have read the preceding fic in order to understand the fic on this page. The entire story is presently rated T for Teen (13+) due to strong language, mild innuendo, and lightly implied sexual content. All primary characters used with explicit permission. Creators of these main characters have pre-approved publication of this fic. Fanfiction Mercutio Is Dead Summary :: "I dreamt a dream tonight." :: "And so did I." :: "Well, what was yours?" :: "That dreamers often lie." Romeo V. Cupid has a different soulmate every night. Celadon West doesn't even have the standard one. (One-sided Romadon ship.) Notes Also features brief cameos by Ryusei Arctic and mentions of some of my other favorite ships. (I have too many fic ideas. Someone stop me.) Universe Rules * Both halves of the soulmate pair must be asleep on the night of the full moon in order for the Soulmate Dream to occur. ** It is possible to avoid dreaming on purpose by pulling an all-nighter on the full-moon night. * Generally speaking, most characters experience their first Dreams between the ages of 7 and 17. ** Any age outside of this time frame is considered "unusual." * There are such things as "platonic soulmates," and it isn't particularly uncommon. ** Especially when the soulmates in question are siblings. ** There is a theory that all soulmate-bonds are initially platonic, and it is only when the people involved choose to make it so that it becomes romantic. * Some particular family lines are cursed with one-sided soulmates, doomed to gaze on helplessly while their soulmate falls in love with another. ** There are other caveats, sometimes, such as soulmates who do not want each other, soulmates who live in different time-zones and are never asleep at the same time, and so on. * There is also such a thing as having multiple soulmates. It is entirely possible to share a soulmate Dream with two or three or more people. This is uncommon, though not so rare as to be unheard of. List of Known Soulmates TBA. Please feel free to leave comments, though, if you'd like your ships to be added. Trivia * I literally have no excuse for this * I'm shipping trash ** I know I say this on every fic but it's true * In a theoretical universe where the Soulmates Fairytale is real, there would be three kids who would be meant to inherit the destinies of the Moonbeam Dragon, the Lost Princess, and the Dreaming King. ** The heir of the Moonbeam Dragon is confirmed to be named Lon Qi. He graduated six years ago, and is presently 24. Category:Fanfiction by Bluebutterflychan Category:Fanfiction Category:Alternate Universe Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction